


She Thought Wrong.

by SinfulBrain



Series: Pushing Boundaries Arya/Robb [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Starkcest, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulBrain/pseuds/SinfulBrain
Summary: This story is 100% incest.If you don't like incest, don't read it.





	She Thought Wrong.

She knew what she had done, as soon as she walked in and saw him standing by the kitchen counter with her laptop open in front of him. Robb turned around and saw her, closed the laptop and just walk out if the kitchen to his room expecting her to follow like the good little girl she was, damn bastard!

Arya went into his room expecting to find him sitting on the bed, but he wasn’t there, that was bad, that meant he wasn’t only going to punish her, he was also going to tease her until she begged to be fucked. She knew what to do next, she took off all her clothes, first the hoodie she always wore because Robb kept the A/C cold enough to make penguins cry, followed by her tank top and leggings, shoes long discarded by the apartment front door, she wanted to keep her underwear on but decided against it, it would only make Robb angrier and tease her more. She sat down on his bed and waited for him. Finally, Robb came out of the bathroom after taking a very hot long shower, granted it might’ve been a five-minute shower but since she was sitting naked on his bed it felt like the longest shower in forever. He was wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips and water drops glistening on his sculpted chest, God those arms made Arya want to live in them.

“What are you doing sitting there? Get up and go to the desk, put your hands on it and present that little naughty ass to me” He said with a dark look in his eyes and it wasn’t just lust she saw there, she also saw possessiveness. She did as he said and waited for him, after he looked for something in his nightstand drawer, he stood behind her, close enough for her to feel his body heat but not close enough to touch her.

Sometimes he would run his index finger down her spine all the way down to her pussy, but he never touched her there, he would just run his finger back up, he has so close she could feel his clothed cock rub against her ass. He wouldn’t say a word, he would hummed in appreciation and when his finger got close enough to her pussy he would growl low and dangerously. And sometimes he would just let his hands hover over her ass cheeks, he was driving her crazy just with his body heat and light touches, and just that alone was already getting her wet.

The anticipation was making Arya want to rub her legs together, she knew it was a bad idea, but she needed to relieve some tension on her clit, so she did it, she tried to rub her legs together as discretely as possible, but Robb noticed and that’s when she felt a smack on her left ass cheek. He had been teasing her, waiting for her to do that, he started running his hands on her ass gently, sweetly even, every time he went near her pussy he would tease her by pushing his finger in just a little bit but not enough to satisfy her, just enough to make her want more.

“You need to be punished little sister, you know that” She could hear the smirk on his voice. “Tell me, sweet Arya, why do you need to be punished?”

Arya wanted him to fuck her so bad, but she knew he wouldn’t do it until she gave into him, “I was reading sex stories” she said in a voice filled with want, she was resisting the urge to rub her legs again as she remembered the stories she read.

“Did you touched yourself while reading those naughty stories? Did you made yourself cum?” he said while pressing his hips forward to push his covered erection into her naked ass. He leaned forward and licked her ear while saying “Did you made yourself feel good reading about how those girls got fucked? Tell me, were you imagining me fucking you like them?” He could feel the shiver that ran down Arya’s spine when she didn’t answer right away, he spanked her once more.

“Yes, Robb, Fuck! I touched myself imagining it was you fucking, I came so hard thinking about your big cock in my pussy” she said that last part almost moaning and pushing herself back into him.

“Then my naughty little sister must be punished, I think 20 spanks should suffice and you will count them for me” The smug bastard said knowing that by touching her back the way he was doing and pressing his cock into her ass he had her so wind up she would agree to anything, specially now that she had all those stories running inside her head, she was wondering if he only read one or more.

“Yes, Robb, I was a naughty girl and I need my big brother to punish me” her voice was so filled with need and lust that she couldn’t even recognize it.

“That’s my good girl, my sweet little sister” he said with a dark husky voice, Arya almost whined when her removed his weight from her back and his cock from were it was pressed against her ass, she wanted to push back to feel him again but before she could even finish that thought she felt the first smack on her right ass cheek.

“One” she gasped a little surprised at the sudden smack, usually he would press his big hands into her ass before delivering the first one.

“Two” she moaned and winced a little at being smack on the same place as the last one. Robb was spanking her in no specific pattern, some smacks were low enough that she could feel his near her pussy, by the time she hit eighteen her ass was on fire, she was breathing hard and her clit was throbbing, she knew that if he would just put some feather-like pressure on her clit she would cum right then and there.

“Just a couple more, little Arya” his voice was laced with lust and something dark and primal. The last two smacks were hard and fast making Arya release the moan she was holding.

Arya was panting by the time it was over and the only thing stopping her from reaching down and touching her clit was knowing that Robb wouldn’t only punish her again, but he would make her wait longer before he let her cum or not let her come at all tonight.

“Get on the bed on your hands and knees” Robb told her, she could see him reaching for something in his sweatpants pockets. She did as she was told and waited for him, she felt the bed dip behind her and then something cold being spread on her ass.

“You took your punishment so well baby girl, your ass looks so red right now, I love seen my handprint in your ass” he was spreading some lotion on her ass trying to relieve some of the pain but every time his hand passed over her asshole he would put his thumb on it and put some pressure until it eventually gave in, with his other hand he would tease her by pressing it against her pussy but never going in, never touching her clit. Arya moaned every time she felt him against her asshole or her pussy, he was driving her crazy with want and he knew it, he was loving having her so needy for him, she was so desperate to cum.

Robb got off the bed and Arya immediately missed his presence against her, she turned her head around just enough to see him remove his sweatpants and without any warning he pulled Arya to the edge of the bed, he pushed his cock inside of her, he was so big, Arya could almost cry with joy at the feeling of his cock filling her, however this time he didn’t gave her any time to adjust to his size, he just started fucking her at an unforgiven pace, just like one of the girls in the stories was fucked.

“You like that huh? You like me fucking you like that sluts in the stories you like to read? You like being my little slut?” Robb said punctuating the last word with a deep hard thrust and a smack on her ass.

“Oh fuck, Robb! Yes, fuck me just like that! Fuck me hard big brother!” Her pussy was squeezing him. As she said the last words, Robb delivered a couple of hard smacks on her ass.

“No Arya, you weren’t reading about a brother fucking his sister! I’m not your brother right now, tell me what I am to you, fucking slut!” He changed his pace and was fucking her deep and slow, Arya didn’t know which pace was worst, but she did know what he was talking about.

Even though her cheeks were red with embarrassment, she responded his questions. “Daddy! You’re my daddy! Gods, daddy, fuck me, fuck me hard with your big cock” Arya was aware she sounded like a wanton whore, but she didn’t care as long as he kept fucking her.

“That’s better, little wolf! You want your daddy’s cock to fill you and fuck you so deep! You are a very naughty little slut reading those stories and leaving them there in the open for anyone to read! Come on little wolf, fuck yourself on your daddy’s cock!” He went still, and Arya started to move back and forward fucking herself on his cock, she was fucking herself hard and deep. She was close, and she knew Robb could feel it too. He pushed her off his cock, she was so close, she could almost cry in frustration.

“Not so fast little girl, daddy wants to see you suck his cock” he was already turning her around. She crawled to him, still on her hands and knees and as soon as she saw his cock glistening with her juices she licked her lips and brought her mouth near his cock and started licking it, just little teasing licks before taking him into her mouth, she could taste herself on his cock and that only turned her on so much more, she wanted to make him come in her mouth, she loved the weight of his cock in her mouth, how soft and big it was, she couldn’t take it all but she did her best to put as much as she could into her mouth, she felt him respond to her, he started to slowly fuck her mouth, she moaned and he felt the vibrations on his cock and that made him fuck her faster, faster and deeper until she was gagging on him but Robb was so lost in pleasure he didn’t let up, when he was satisfied with her job, he stopped moving.

“Turn around, little wolf, I want to fuck your pussy while looking at your ass” Arya released his cock with a wet pop and turned around again, she thought he might tease her a little more, but he didn’t, apparently, he was just as desperate. He started ramming his cock into her and once again Arya was so close.

“Don’t come yet little girl! You don’t get to come without your daddy’s permission” he brought one of his hands to her tit and started squeezing her while he was pinching her clit with his other hand, he gave her clit a little spank and Arya didn’t know how much longer she could hold her orgasm, his teasing plus the feeling of his weight on her back had her practically trembling with need.

After teasing her for a while, playing with her tits and her clit he finally said, “Come on little girl, come on you daddy’s cock” and delivered another hard smack to her clit. Arya came screaming his name.

Robb always loved to hear her scream his name as she came, he was so close too, she could hear it in his voice. He brought the hand that had been on her pussy to her mouth and pushed his thumb into her mouth, Arya could taste herself on his finger and started sucking him in time with his thrust. Robb began to fuck her harder, he pulled his thumb from her mouth and leaned back, and pushed that same finger on her asshole and putting pressure until it popped in. Arya moaned and pushed her head into the bed at the sudden intrusion.

“You like that, baby girl? You like having my finger in your ass while my cock is in your pussy? Tell daddy how much you like it!” he panted while fucking her with his cock and his finger at the same pace.

“Daddy I love it! I love it so much! I feel so full! I love having you in my ass and my pussy at the same time!” Arya could feel her second orgasm building.

Robb groaned at her words, he started to feel that tingling feeling on his balls and pushed his finger all the way in. “Fuck baby girl! Look at you, taking all of my finger in your ass, you are taking me so well, this is so hot little girl! I can’t wait to put my cock in your ass, you’d like that wouldn’t you my little slut?”

“Yes, daddy! I would love to have your big cock deep in my ass! Gods daddy please fuck me, fuck my ass!” She could feel her second orgasm ready to explode, she was trying to hold it until Robb gave her permission, fortunately she didn’t have to wait too long.

“Arya, I need you to come now! I’m so close and I want to feel you come on my cock again! I want to feel you come with my finger in your ass!” He was thrusting erratically into her. “Come now baby girl! Come on your daddy’s cock!”

“Daddy! Fuck! I’m coming on your cock daddy!!!!” As on cue Arya came harder than ever, she felt Robb falter on his thrust behind her, after a few harder thrusts she could feel him filling her up with his come, her orgasm triggering his.

Robb fell forward, with just enough time to take his finger out of her asshole, catching himself as not to crush her and went to his side with Arya pressed against his chest and his softening cock still buried deep in her pussy.

“Gods Arya! That’s was amazing! I’ve never came this hard before! But next time you pull a stunt like this, I won’t let you get away so easy!” He had his face pressed against her ear and his chest against her back.

Arya went still, she thought he wouldn’t know that she planned all of this, she even faked being late for class and leaving her laptop on the kitchen counter with her favorite stories just opened and waiting to be read, she knew how much he like to play music while he was on the kitchen and she hoped her would use her computer to play the music, she thought she got away with it, she was wrong.

Robb seemed to read her thoughts and chuckled a little bit saying “Yes, Arya, you are busted! I know you planned all of this, please stay in school because as an actress you’ll die of starvation!”

“It’s ok Robb, as long as I get you to fuck my ass next time, I don’t care about being a bad actress!” Arya laughed.

Both moaned as that little comment made Robb’s dick twitch still buried inside of her. Neither of them seemed to have the energy to move, they just fell asleep like that with Robb’s dick in her pussy, his arm around her waist pressing her back to him and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
